headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 13: Buried
"Buried" is the eleventh episode of season two of the science fiction television series Warehouse 13 and is the twenty-third episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Stephen Surjik with a script written by Robyn Adams and Mike Johnson. It first aired on the Syfy channel on Tuesday, September 14th, 2010. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Warehouse 13 was created by Brent Mote and Jane Espenson. * This episode is included on disc three of the Warehouse 13: Season Two DVD collection, which was released by Universal Studios on June 28th, 2011. It is also included on disc six of the Warehouse 13: The Complete Series DVD collection, which was released on May 20th, 2014. * This episode is the first part of a two-part serial that continues in "Reset". * This episode is production code number 211. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on December 2nd, 2010. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Helena Wells: I know a thing or two of the opposite sex. Many of my lovers were men. * Pete Lattimer: We'll set that aside for a later time... .... * Helena Wells: What? I checked. This is what the fashionable British archaeologists are wearing nowadays. * Myka Bering: No... It's what American filmmakers think fashionable British archaeologists are wearing nowadays. * Helena Wells: Oh... Well, it *is* ever so comfy. .... * Helena Wells: Many of my lovers were men. .... * Mrs. Frederic: Agent Latimer. This is unlike anything you've ever faced. * Pete Lattimer: So... like always then. .... * Pete Lattimer: That's right, dig it. Who solved the test of the mind? Pete did. * Myka Bering: Only because you order off the children's menu. * Pete Lattimer: Someone's buying me pancakes for a year! .... * Pete Lattimer: That's two I got, you know. * Myka Bering: I know. * Pete Lattimer: You solved one, and I solved two. * Myka Bering: I know. * Pete Lattimer: It's not a contest. * Myka Bering: You're right. You're right. It's not a contest. * Pete Lattimer: But if it were... I'd be winning. .... * Pete Lattimer: So, what do you think? * Myka Bering: About you moving in with Kelly? * Pete Lattimer: Well, yeah. I mean, is it even kosher?. You know, warehouse-wise. Right. I forgot who I was asking * Myka Bering: What is that supposed to mean? * Pete Lattimer: She's a tech nerd, she's 150, and you're... Myka. Not exactly relationship success stories. * Claudia Donovan: Hey, I just got out of a serious relationship. * Pete Lattimer: You didn't "get out." He had to change his identity and move to a different state. * Claudia Donovan: By order of the Justice Department! Point taken. * Helena Wells: I know a thing or two about the opposite sex. Many of my lovers were men. * Pete Lattimer: We're gonna follow up on that at a later date, but, for now, can we bring the focus back round to moi? See also External Links * * * * * * "Buried" at the Warehouse 13 Wiki References ---- Category:2010/Episodes Category:September, 2010/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories